Unnecessary
by Ariana Black
Summary: Peter Fic! Peter reflects about his friendship with the other Marauders during their seventh year. Angst, angst, and more angst. But I'm very proud of it, so please R&R. Flames will be used to burn Lucius Malfoy at the stake.


A/N- This is my first attempt at a completely Peter fic. I hope everyone likes it. Anyone who's tried knows how hard it can be to write about him. For me anyway. If you like it, send me a review and tell me so!

***

Unnecessary. That's the word. That's how I feel right now. Completely unnecessary. I've been sitting here for the last twenty minutes, just listening to them.

  


"I'm telling you Padfoot, she has a crush on you." James laughs. Sirius turns red, though its hard to tell if its from embarrassment or from anger. Its hard to tell with him sometimes.

  


"She does not." he replies.

  


"If you don't think she does, why are you turning red?" Remus asks him. This only makes him turn an even brighter shade of red.

  


I wonder if they've even noticed? I've sat here, just listening to them. I haven't said a word the entire time. Have they even noticed? Probably not. No one ever notices me. I could spontaneously combust at the middle of dinner, and no one would even bat an eye. Its because I'm unnecessary. They don't need me. I'm the one without a purpose. Not like them. James is the Quidditch star, the Transfiguration expert. Sirius is the ladies man, the plotter. He'll probably be an Auror when we graduate, planning strikes against the Death Eaters. Remus is the Dark Arts expert. How could he not be, being a werewolf and all. He's also the peacemaker. Usually between James and Sirius. Even though we all know they can't stay mad at each other longer than ten minutes. And Lily, she's the Charms person. The caring intelligent person in the group. She's the only one who ever really talks to me. But not now. Not when James is around, oh no. Why would she talk to little Peter Pettigrew when she can talk to her boyfriend.

  


I'm the only one without a purpose. They're all the best at something. Not like me. I'm awful at everything. The only thing I'm the best at is screwing everything up. That's the only time they ever notice me, when I mess something up.

  


"She does so Padfoot. And from the way you're blushing, I'd say you like her too." James teases him.

  


"There is no way I could possibly like Rita Skeeter." Sirius replies.

  


Why haven't they noticed? Its almost like I'm invisible. What do I have to do to get them to know I'm here? I'll bet I could get up now and walk away, and they wouldn't even notice. Is this what friendship is? Me sitting here, listening to them, hoping they'll talk to me at some point? Sure, I could speak up, say something. But I'm not exactly an expert on the subject. Besides, even if I did say something, they'd most likely not even hear it.

  


"If that's true, why are you turning red?" Remus asks.

  


"I'm not." he says quickly. "I'm just embarrassed to think what would happen if she ever tried anything on me."

  


"That would be a switch. A girl trying to seduce Padfoot. Usually its the other way around." James grins. Sirius reaches over and grabs a pillow off the couch, which he tries to smother James with. Everyone else is laughing. No one even notices I'm not.

  


Why would they? Not only am I unnecessary, I'm invisible. Not literally of course. But it sure feels like I am. I must blend in with the furniture or something. People could see me in an empty room and as they look around, their eyes would just pass over me. No one ever notices me, unless I screw something up. I used to think they actually cared. They included me after all. Helped me become an Animagus. Included me on the Marauders Map. Include me in all of their pranks. Now I wasn't so sure. It was more like a tradition now. I was only there because they needed a lookout every once in a while. Or someone to get caught while the rest of them got away. I was like that Invisibility Cloak James had. Just an object to take with them on a prank.

  


Completely unnecessary. Completely useless. That's me. Peter "Unnecessary" Pettigrew. Even that nickname, Wormtail. Even that was an insult. Why not something nicer? Like Whiskers or something like that. But Wormtail? Not as if they cared. Sure, I'd protested, but they never listened anyway. Its like they couldn't even hear me.

  


"Peter? You're awfully quiet. Are you okay?" Lily asks me softly. She's probably being quiet so everyone else can't hear her. She doesn't want them to know she's concerned about me.

  


"Yeah, fine." I say shortly. If she's at all hurt by my response, she doesn't show it. She just smiles at me and turns back to the Teasing Fest the rest of them are directing at Sirius.

  


They're all witty and smart. They all have a talent. Not me. I never will. I'm never going to be important, or famous like them. I'm just going to fade into oblivion after graduation. I'll bet that's the last day I ever see them too. We're going to graduate, and then they're never going to invite me along again. Why would they. They'll finally be free of that clumsy little rat boy, won't they. There won't be a Whomping Willow for me to deactivate anymore. James and Sirius will still have a purpose: keep Remus under control. But my only purpose will be gone. They won't need me anymore. I'll just continue being what I already am.

  


Unnecessary.


End file.
